


One More Night

by apples4ryuk



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he remembered was that they were arguing - and then Chris was pushing him around, mouth latched onto his, and Tom forgot the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Tom didn’t even remember what they were fighting about. Chris didn’t either. The most that either man knew was how they got there: they had another press conference to attend, this time in Moscow, and Chris’ hotel room was right next to Tom’s. It always ended up like that, somehow. Chris couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t know _why_ it always ended up that way.

In any case, Chris remembers hastily bidding the rest of the cast farewell as he hurried after Tom. The Brit wasn’t going to just get away with whatever he wanted. He didn’t seem to understand that Chris was married and that his wife was pregnant, yet Tom had insisted on shamelessly – and _publicly_ , no less! – flirting with the blond Australian. And – oh.

 _That_ was what they were fighting about.

Tom stayed silent, his back toward the Australian as he stared hard and long at the pasty white walls of the hotel room. Chris had to bite back another remark and forced his cheeks to cool down at the thought of Tom blowing a kiss at him. Winking at him, for goodness sake! Across the whole line of the cast. Everyone else knew. It was a miracle that they hadn’t said anything to either of them, but Chris was a little thankful for that.

It still didn’t excuse Tom’s behavior. Sure, he played a Norse God who ‘does what he wants,’ but Tom didn’t have that privilege. He couldn’t just do what he wanted and get away with it – but Chris couldn’t hold back the shaking of his head. He was wrong. Tom could and _did_ do whatever he pleased, and he never got in trouble for it. It wasn’t fair.

“Tom,” he said firmly, trying to keep his voice quiet. “We can’t keep doing this. Everyone else already knows about it – about _us_ – you saw how Downey looked at you. How could you do that Tom? You may be single and able to do whatever and get away with it, but me – Tom, you know how much hell I’ll get if Elsa finds out?”

By now his voice had gotten louder. He didn’t intend for it to, but it had, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Dammit, Tom, look at me!” Chris dropped the bag he was holding violently down onto the carpeted floor. The Brit turned his head, his rosy lips pursed, and for a minute Chris forgot what he was about to say. He let his eyes linger on those beautiful lips before snapping himself out of it and continuing his lecture. “I can’t do this anymore, Tom. It’s too risky.”

Tom’s glare seemed to disappear, his lips parting as he let out a quiet, strangled cry. Tears formed at his eyes as he closed the distance between himself and Chris, his long fingers clutching at the Australian’s coat.

“Chris,” he pleaded, his voice soft and slightly raspy from the shouting match they’d had not too long ago. “Chris, you know I love you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – I can’t help it. You just… You look so good in this suit, and…” Tom paused, his hands sliding underneath the jacket to massage Chris’ strong shoulders. His blue eyes wandered down the man’s neck, lingering at the dip of the V-neck shirt the larger man was wearing. He unconsciously licked his lips, hands moving of their own accord to begin unbuttoning the bothersome vest.

Tom’s head snapped up when Chris’ hands took hold of his wrists. The man held onto them tightly, preventing Tom from going any further. His eyebrows scrunched as he looked up at the Australian. “Why, Chris? Do you not love me anymore?”

“No,” Chris replied. “I love you, Tom, but I can’t do this anymore. I’m a married man, I’m about to be a father… I just can’t keep up with this secret life. It’s too much.”

Chris’ grip loosened, and he brought one of his hands up to cup Tom’s cheek. His calloused thumb brushed across the Brit’s lips, his eyes lingering there once more.

He didn’t stop Tom when the man’s tongue darted out to lick his thumb. It tasted awful to Tom, but the sight sent tingles down Chris’ spine and warmth to his groin. Chris didn’t stop him when Tom’s hand rested over his own, when he brought his lips to Chris’ and kissed him softly and slowly.

 _One more night,_ Chris thought to himself, running his hands through Tom’s luscious curls. The Brit in front of him moaned softly, tilting his head as he opened his mouth. Chris eagerly pressed his tongue inside Tom’s mouth, remembering just how much he loved the hot cavern and how delicious Tom always tasted.

Before long clothes were scattered all over the floor, but Chris didn’t care anymore. He had lost all sense of rationale. He led Tom over to the bed and gently pushed him onto it, settling comfortably between the lithe man’s legs. His large hands ran up Tom’s thighs, causing the man beneath him to break their kiss and let out a groan. Chris smirked and began nipping and sucking at the Brit’s neck with his hands kneading the man’s thighs, always coming dangerously close to Tom’s throbbing erection.

Tom pulled Chris back up; his man-bun was no longer a bun, more a messy ponytail that was about to come out. Tom chuckled at the sight, pulling the hair tie out completely and tossing it onto the night stand. He ran his hands through Chris’ blond locks and connected their lips once more, his teeth biting the man’s lower lip. Tom shuddered at the quiet growl that rumbled from deep within Chris’ chest.

The night was young, and the two men made sure to explore each other fully. Hands wandered, caressing hardened stomachs and tense backs; Chris had an addiction to Tom’s almost-always erect nipples, his tongue wetting them completely before he blew lightly on them and suckled on each hungrily. Tom went crazy and curled his toes, his legs cramping from the unbearable tension.

Tom returned Chris’ kind gestures with his own: licking and kissing the man’s large biceps, then down to his pecks. Tom’s favorite part of Chris’ body, if he had to pick just one, was his perfectly sculpted stomach, hardened with muscle. He devoured the man’s abs, leaving light red marks as he bit into the flesh. And oh, Tom wanted badly to claim Chris’ cock as his property, suck him off and make him cum in his mouth and Tom would swallow all of it because he knew how much that turned Chris on.

But tonight was different, and Chris wouldn’t allow him to do that – not tonight. Perhaps not ever again, since Chris told himself he would only stay with Tom _one more night_. But the man’s legs were open wide, welcoming, and his lips swollen and he looked so damn gorgeous under the dim lighting of the room that Chris didn’t know if he could ever say no to Tom.

He was brought out of his musings when Tom wrapped his legs around his waist, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Both men moaned loudly, Chris swallowing Tom’s sounds with a sloppy kiss before sticking three of his fingers inside the man’s mouth.

Tom’s mouth was hot and wet around his fingers and he couldn’t help but picture that beautiful mouth elsewhere – namely, on his aching cock, but Chris could jack off to that sight another time. In his head. He wouldn’t allow this to happen, not again, not anymore – it was just one more night…

Chris wondered if Tom had prepared himself beforehand. The man wasn’t completely stretched out, but he took in two fingers at once with ease. The thought of Tom opening himself up in preparation for Chris’ cock later that night was so sexy in Chris’ mind that he thought one day he might ask Tom to masturbate in front of him.

 _No_ , Chris thought, forcing himself to calm down. His chest had started heaving and his body shook at the mere thought of Tom being so naughty. After a few moments he stuck in a third finger and nearly came at Tom’s loud, unabashed moan. He figured he was stretched enough and spat in his hands, covering his length with saliva before positioning the leaking tip at Tom’s hot entrance.

He leaned down, capturing Tom in a slow, passionate kiss, his tongue caressing the insides of the Brit’s mouth as he pushed inside. He swallowed the gasp that followed, one hand gripping Tom’s hip while the other moved down to stroke his hardened length. Tom relaxed easily and moved his hips against Chris, making the man lose all control over his body.

Tom loved it this way, and Chris reveled in how dirty the normally polite British man was when he was alone or when he was with Chris. He pounded hard into Tom’s ass, his ears picking up every single mewl or gasp that came out of Tom’s mouth, encouraging him to go deeper and harder.

Soon Chris’ strokes became erratic as his hips thrust harder to fill Tom up with his cock, the man beneath him unable to hold back any longer as he came all over Chris’ hand and chest. Tom’s muscles clenched all around him and Chris felt himself come a few thrusts later, groaning loudly and bringing his mouth to Tom’s in a final kiss.

But as the night progressed and when Chris still didn’t leave, he couldn’t kid himself anymore. Tom lay asleep in his arms, head tucked between Chris’ neck and shoulder comfortably. He stroked the man’s curls with his hand and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Tom’s forehead.

Chris could continue to tell himself he’d only stay with Tom for one more night, but he knew that was far from the truth. No matter how many times he’d try to convince himself, there was no way he could stay away from Tom for long. He’d always come back. _Always._


End file.
